


The Peanut Post

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic based on this post http://tittled.tumblr.com/post/102342051014</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peanut Post

Spock and Bones had been assigned to be roommates at the academy. Bones had been hoping to have an easy going time at school, of course other than the school work part. He wanted to be best friends with his roommate and that they could just hang out all the time. Like everything in Leonard's life, nothing went as planned. He arrived on move in day to find a slender Vulcan cleaning like a mad man. Leonard cleared his throat, as he set his bag on the carpeted floor. The man could not have been a day over 18, at least, he looked it and it made McCoy feel like an old man. 

"Dr. Leonard McCoy. I'm Spock. It's nice to meet you." Spock, spoke clearly, offering to shake hands with the doctor who just looked puzzled. What kind of college student cleaned this much? It smelled like a damn hospital and McCoy got enough of that in class. 

"Hi." Leonard said hesitantly. The room was set up so that they could each have relatively have of the room to themselves. It was decent. "So which half can I have?" Leonard questioned, looking at Spock who went back to cleaning the windows. 

"Whichever you desire." Spock answered. McCoy laughed at the fancy way these vulcans insist on speaking and snatched up his bag, and settling with the right side. It was furthest from the door and he figured he'd get a better nights sleep further away from the door. 

 

It actually worked out well, for the most part. They fought like cats and dogs but they had made some friends, mainly Jim Kirk, who could referee if needed, the issue was when no one was there and they were studying and left to argue the night away. 

 

Jim had come over to study with Spock and was raving about this new app Uhura had shown him. 

"No it's funny! You just post stuff and like everyone in the campus can see it and comment. Here Spock, give me your phone." Jim ordered, snacking on peanuts. Spock obeyed, Bones sighing and rolling his eyes. Jim typed stuff on Spock's phone then handed it back to him. "Well, thanks for the help Spock, I've got to go! Have fun with the yikyak. Bye Bones." 

"Bye Jim." Boned answered and Jim was out the door. It was now silent in their room apart from the buzz from a small fan Bones had faced towards him. Leonard was reading a dumb history assignment when he felt something hit his head. He reached up, rubbed his head, and continued his work. A small sound startled him when several things hit him, one landing on his book, peanuts. 

"Spock? What the fuck?" Bones questioned, looking up as Spock threw another couple peanuts his way. 

"The yikyak." Was all that Spock answered as he kept throwing peanuts at Leonard. 

"Stop it?!" Leonard exclaimed, confused as all get out, wondering why he had to even ask Spock to stop throwing damn peanuts at him. Spock counted them before throwing them, but never stopped. "You're going to have to clean this up you know?!" 

"I'm well aware Leonard." Spock replied, still chucking peanuts at him. Bones growled but tried to continue to read. It was too distracting. 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE CUT IT OUT!" Leonard yelled approaching Spock. 

"I am not able to. I apologize." Spock answered. 

"WHAT WAS THE FUCKING POST? WHERES MY PHONE?" Leonard was now darting around the room trying to dodge the peanuts but Spock was a good aim. Once locating his phone, he just sat down and allowed the puddle of peanuts to form around him. He read the post :"For every ^ I'll throw a peanut at my roommate" "I FUCKING HATE JIM!" Leonard shouted at Spock. Leonard huffed and typed out a post of his own. :"STOP FUCKING UPPING THE PEANUT POST. I AM COVERED WITH THESE THINGS." Then laid back, still hopping mad, but just let himself get hit with peanuts until the post died down.


End file.
